


I’m Glad You Found Someone That Makes You Happy

by Hcterror



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Jason is clueless, M/M, Pining, Wedding, katherine knows it, past-jason/katherine, the boys are dancing, zack can't sing, zack was pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcterror/pseuds/Hcterror
Summary: Jason is invited to his ex-girlfriend's wedding, but he can't bear to go there alone, so he takes Zack along for the ride and they might enjoy more than just a few drinks.





	I’m Glad You Found Someone That Makes You Happy

Jason had just gotten home from work when he heard the news. He had to read the wedding invitation three times before his mind could register what was happening. His ex-girlfriend, Katherine Hillard was getting married, and apparently she wanted him to attend the wedding. The first thought in his mind was to decline the invitation. He had no desire to go, even if he and Katherine parted on friendly terms, she was still his ex, so it was bound to be awkward. But then he thought about the good times they spent together as friends and he just couldn’t bear to do something like that to her, he would be being a bad friend if he couldn’t be there and share of her happiness in the most important moment of her life. 

After much thought, with the invitation still in his hands, the only decision Jason could come up with was taking a friend along with him, and who better than Zack for that task? The brunet was literally the ‘life of the party’ can’t of guy and would be able to entertain him enough to make him forget that it was his ex’s wedding he was attending to. Wasting no time, the male called his friend to properly extend the invitation, he was sure Kat was not going to mind him taking a plus one with him.

「♡ 」

The day of the wedding came faster than Jason thought it would and before he knew it he was picking Zack up from his house, so they could go to the ceremony. Both were dressed in tuxedo suits, the only difference being the colour of their ties, while Jason went with red, his friend went with black. “Yo, Boss Man! Looking good there.” Was the greeting he received from his friend, to which he replied with an amused “You too!” before driving off.

The drive to the local church was a short one, spent with Zack asking all kinds of questions about Jason’s ex. “What is she like?” “Kinda tall, blond, very sweet and gorgeous blue eyes.” “Why did you two break up?” “She liked me more as a friend than romantically.” “Awh, man! That sucks! Do you miss her?” “No, I moved on.” “That is good! I wouldn’t want my bro to be all emotional when we get there.” And that was exactly what Jason meant when he deemed Zack to be a good distraction. With just that silly phrase the brunet managed to make him laugh and forget about the turmoil of emotions he was feeling inside. It was not that he still had feelings for Kat, he was just hit with nostalgia and seeing how well she was doing in life right now made him realise how much of a failure his love life was. None of his relationships worked, no matter how much effort he put into them. He always did his best to be a good boyfriend, to show them that he cared, that he loved them, but in the end it was not enough, he was never enough.

Unsurprisingly, Zack misbehaved the whole ceremony. He yelled in excitement when Katherine was walking down the aisle, he wolf whistled and made noise when she and her husband said “yes” to each other and he was the first one on his feet to throw rice on the newlywed couple, even though he had never met either of them before. It was completely embarrassing to both him and Jason, but more than that for Kat herself. Jason guessed that he should have expected that when he invited the guy along, he knew how loud and obnoxious Zack could be. Despite the embarrassment, he had to admit that he had fun and felt ready to face his ex-girlfriend once they got to the party and he went to congratulate her.

Back in the car, Zack turned on the radio and started loudly singing along to the lyrics of Wannabe by the Spice Girls. He was already getting into his party mood and Jason could do nothing but stare at his friend, laughing his ass off, because seriously, Zack’s voice was horrible and he was so off tune Jason wouldn’t be surprised if the Spice Girls reunited just to come to his car and tell the brunet to shut up. “Come on, dude! Sing with me!” Zack said, adding a playful punch to Jason’s shoulder before resuming his dancing moves on the car seat, he was literally too much. The blond’s response came with a shake of his head. “I’m driving, maybe at the party.” To that Zack fixed him with a puppy look. “You’re no fun!” and then turned back to his side, dancing and singing as if his life depended on it. “Slam your body down and wind it all around…” And there the brunet was, gyrating his hips and pointing at Jason, whom once again just shook his head, laughing. 

「♡ 」

When they arrived at the wedding reception there were already a lot of people there and the party was at full swing. Zack got in first than Jason and was quick to grab drinks to them both, champagne, fancy. The blond sipped on the drink half-heartedly before he was dragged to the bar and pushed down onto one of the stools. “Wanna tell me what is wrong, Boss Man?” Zack placed himself on the seat right in front of his friend, one of his palms rested on the other’s knee and he was staring deeply into those blue grey eyes, sympathy pouring from his brown ones. Jason couldn’t maintain his gaze, so he stared at his glass instead prior to taking a larger sip from it. “I might be a little jealous.” The brunet’s features scrunched up in confusion. “But you said you had moved on…” The rest was left in thin air; he knew the blond would get what he meant. “I’m not jealous of her, but rather of the relationship y’know? She found her other half and she just got married, and she seems so happy…” Instinctively Zack formed a grasp on the other’s thigh and squeezed it to pass reassurance. “Are you unhappy, Jason?” He sounded more serious than Jason had ever seen him and there was genuine concern carved on his face. The blond couldn’t form a verbal response, so he just shrugged. Out of the blue Zack snapped his fingers and Jason heard him asking for drinks, strong ones for the matter, and then his fingers were lifting Jason’s chin, making their eyes meet. “Look here, Boss Man. We’re going to get some drinks, then we’re going to dance and you’re going to cheer up, okay?” He nodded, despite not believing that he would manage to cheer up.

As two glasses are placed in front of them on the counter, Jason puts the champagne away, different from Zack whom just downs it before grabbing the other glass. “For an awesome night!” He says, raising his glass for a toast. Mirroring the other’s act, Jason does the same and clicks their glasses together, repeating the words his friend had just said, and then they down it. Before the blond can change his mind, Zack is already grabbing them another round of drinks, which they both drink in one single gulp. 

Apparently dragging Jason around was Zack’s new favourite pastime, because once again the blond found his biceps trapped in the brunet’s strong fingers as he was guided towards what resembled a dance floor. The music was loud, but the male had to admit that he was yet to pay attention to it. His friend on the other hand had excitement written all over his features. “IF YOU WANT IT, TAKE IT.” Zack’s hold on Jason’s biceps tightened and he leaned closer to the other. “Let’s go dance to some Ariana Grande.” And then he simply released his friend from his grasp, moving away with both of his arms extended, fists closed and limbs moving up and down. Jason took a moment, staring at the brunet weirdly before shrugging and joining in with his own set of weird dance moves. 

They dance to a lot of songs, get more drinks and laugh together at how dumb both of them look on the dancefloor, Jason couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so much, but at some point the unavoidable would happen. Jason couldn’t stay there forever without talking to Katherine, and he knew that, he hadn’t even congratulated his ex and her husband on the wedding. Taking a deep breath as the song he was currently dancing to finished, he approached Zack, summoning the brunet closer, so he could whisper on his ear. “I have to go talk to Kat.” Zack nodded quietly in understanding. “I’m going with you.” That was not the response Jason was expecting, he thought the other male would want to stay there, drinking and dancing, but still he was glad Zack would be with him.

Approaching Katherine and her husband was easier with Zack by his side, so Jason felt at least a little more confident. Being the touchy guy that he was, the brunet had both of his palms on Jason’s shoulder and was resting his chin above them, just observing. “Hey! Congratulations on the wedding!” The blond started, a somehow forced smile playing on his lips. He shook hands with the husband, but when he went to do the same with Kat, his ex-girlfriend slapped his hand away and instead pulled him into a tight hug, almost making Zack fall over. “I’m so happy you could make it, Jase!” The excitement in her voice was genuine, but still Zack focused more on the nickname she used with Jason. He made his surprise known by looking at Jason with a raised eyebrow and lips pursed to suppress a chuckle. “Jase wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Zack added, not able to contain his laugh afterwards, but what he did manage was to get Katherine’s attention, though he didn’t know why she was looking at both him and Jason so fondly. The answer to that came rather soon as she smiled brightly at them. “You two are dating, right?” She didn’t even give them a chance to respond before she addressed Jason again. “I saw you two on the dancefloor. I’m happy you found someone that makes you smile so much.” Both males were too stunned to even say anything. “You make a cute couple.” With that last sentence Kat turned and walked away to talk another person wanting to congratulate her and the husband on the wedding.

Still a little stunned, the boys returned to the dancefloor, trying to resume what they were doing before talking to Jason’s ex-girlfriend, but for some reason Zack was quieter than usual and Jason seemed rather thoughtful. They get a few more drinks and dance to a few more songs, perhaps closer than usual, but neither notice or if they do, they pay it no mind. From the corner of the room, Katherine observes them, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Soon it was time for Kat to throw the bouquet and every single woman in the party rushed to the front when she went up the stage where the DJ was standing. The music paused and everyone that was dancing before was now staring at the newly wed woman. She knew that it was tradition, but Katherine had plans that needed her bouquet more. The blonde apologised to whatever wedding deities were out there for what she was about to do, but there was no way she would change her mind. Both Jason and Zack were standing to the side, watching Kat just like everyone else. The bouquet was the most waited part of every wedding, at least for those who wanted to get married. Zack wanted to, but seeing how he has been pining for the same guy for so many years, he didn’t see that happening any time in his future. The brunet was quiet again, and that concerned Jason, he couldn’t tell what was going through his friend’s mind, but it seemed like their roles had been reversed. Before he could confront Zack about it, Katherine started the countdown for throwing the bouquet. “Ten… Nine… Eight…” People repeated the numbers after her loudly; they all seemed very excited for it. “Three… Two… ONE!” And then the most unexpected thing happened. The bouquet went flying towards where Jason and Zack were standing. There were a few women near them, but differently from the movies, they weren’t all fighting to get the flowers, and so it smacked Zack on the face, sliding down to his hands afterwards.

All of sudden the room erupted in cheers, but that was not the most embarrassing part, no, because soon Kat started a chant that Jason didn’t think he would hear ever again, after all he was an adult now. “Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…” It went on and on, starting with only the newly wed woman, but then spreading through everyone that was attending the party. All eyes were on the pair of friends. Jason didn’t know which of them was redder, but that thought loses importance as soon as Zack turns around to face him. There is shyness in the brunet’s eyes, but still he goes along with it. He knew what Katherine had done, she had given him a chance to go after what he wanted. He didn’t know how she noticed that he was pining for her ex-boyfriend, but she did, and he was thankful. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist, all the while staring into the blond’s eyes. He was not met with reluctance, so that was a start. Soon, he closed the distance between them, leaving barely an inch between their bodies. His face started leaning forward, closing the gap until their lips touched, making sparkles fly around them. As their lips started moving together, moulded against each other, it felt like everything around them had lost its colours. There was only the two of them, nothing, nor anyone else mattered. 

When they parted, the sounds of all the cheering progressively returned to them, and they looked around to see that people were still staring at them. Thankfully none of their gazes were hateful or disgusted, they looked happy for them. That kiss made Jason realise that maybe the reason why all his past relationships failed was so he could have this moment, so he could be with Zack. Not giving the pair much time to recover from the kiss and their own thoughts, Katherine walked down the stage and towards them, her bright smile had returned as she placed her hands on both male’s shoulders. “You two better invite me for your wedding.” At that Jason looked at Zack and they shared a smile, reaching for each other to lace they fingers together. “We will!” The answer was given in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again. Hope it wasn't too bad. I guess I'll see you guys again soon.


End file.
